


A wonderful way to remove stress.

by Chromite



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Hotel, Multi, destressing after a band gig, mentions of Sadie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 04:23:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19456288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chromite/pseuds/Chromite
Summary: Buck Dewey, Jenny Pizza, and Sour Cream try to think of a way to destress after playing a gig. One of them makes a surprising suggestion that leads them to a night they'll never forget.





	A wonderful way to remove stress.

>Sadie, Buck, Sour Cream, and Jenny had finished playing a long concert. Sadie had returned home with her mother Barb, who had started coming to Sadie's concerts with Sadie's approval. This left Jenny, Buck, and Sour Cream sitting in Jenny's car, out of town, and left to their own devices to get home.  
>"I need to unwind. Maybe we should hit up a club before going home. What do you guys think?" Buck suggested, looking to the other two to gauge their reactions.  
>"Man, clubs are loud, which is usually my rave, but not tonight, I'm tense too. Maybe we should save unwinding for home." Sour Cream sighed as he finished talking.  
>"Oh my gosh guys, I got a great idea on how we can relax! Why don't we get a hotel for tonight and just fuck the stress away? You can both fuck me at the same time!"  
>A silence fell between the group for a few minutes before Buck spoke up. "Jenny, you're a genius. Sour Cream, are you up for this?"  
>A smile crossed Sour Cream's face. "I'm down for this. Let's get us some privacy."  
>Jenny drove her car to the nearest hotel with a vacancy sign lit up, her pussy already moistening in anticipation. She wondered how they'd go about it, wondered about the way her body was about to be ravished. Buck and Sour Cream were also thinking about what they should suggest as the three walked up to the counter. They reserved the cheapest room they could get, one with two beds in it, and the three split the cost evenly.  
>The three young adults soon found themselves outside of the room they had reserved, Jenny fiddling with the keys for a moment before she finally unlocked the door with a grin. The room itself was simple, one TV, two beds, a minifridge for guests to keep their own stuff cool, and a single bathroom with a toilet and a shower.  
>"So, how do you boys want to handle this?" Jenny asked as she lifted the shirt off of her body and over her head, revealing a lacy pink bra with two stiff nipples pointing through the fabric.  
>Buck and Sour Cream looked at each other before Buck shrugged. "You can suggest your idea first Sour Cream."  
>"Okay man, I was thinking, one of us gets her pussy, while the other gets her mouth. What do you think?"  
>Buck smiled before he replied. "You read my mind Sour Cream. Jenny, are you okay with that?"  
>"Sure, I don't mind sucking while I get my pussy pounded." Jenny slid her pants off as she spoke, revealing her frilly pink panties, damp from her pussy dripping with excitement. "You boys can work out who's where, I'm going to get comfortable." Jenny gave the boys a wink before she walked over to the bed and sat down, reaching around behind her back to unhook her bra.  
>Buck and Sour Cream looked at each other again before Sour Cream made a suggestion. "I don't care where I am, a mouth is as good as a pussy to me. Do you have a preference Buck?"  
>"No, I'm down for either too." Buck contemplated for a moment before an idea came to him. "We want Jenny to feel as good as possible with this. How about tonight, biggest dick gets the pussy? That way she'll really feel it."  
>Sour Cream nodded before he and Buck both removed their pants and underwear, their dicks popping out already half erect from the excitement of getting to fuck Jenny. In the end, Buck's dick was just a little bigger than Sour Cream's.  
>"Alright, you get her pussy, I'll work her mouth. Let's give her a night she'll never forget." Sour Cream and Buck removed their shirts as they walked over to the bed. Jenny had slipped out of her bra and panties now, rubbing her pussy lips with her left hand as she licked her lips at the boys approaching.  
>"Finally settled who gets what? I'm all ready for you boys."  
>"I'm at your pussy, Sour Cream is at your mouth. Get ready for the best fuck of your life."  
>"You want to lay back, or get on your knees, or just sit up Jenny?" Sour Cream asked while running his eyes along her body, his member throbbing from his eagerness to get started.  
>Jenny thought for a moment before she smiled. "I think laying back will be best, don't you? You can both really get in there that way." She slowly lowered herself back first onto the bed, her legs spread wide and hanging over the edge on one side while her head hung over the other. Buck and Sour Cream smiled as they took their positions.  
>Buck gently ran his tip along Jenny's puffy pussy lips, while Sour Cream presented his dick to Jenny. Jenny gave Sour Cream's tip a gentle lick before she used her arms to pull him in closer, running her tongue along his entire shaft, from his balls to his tip. Sour Cream shuddered as a bit of precum began leaking from his tip as Jenny kept running her tongue along his shaft. Jenny herself began to feel a sensation of pleasure course through her as Buck began to tease her clit with the tip of his dick.  
>A moan escaped Jenny's lips as Buck thrust his erect cock into her quivering cunt. Her pussy walls tightened around his shaft, squeezing it as he began to thrust in and out of her, her breasts jiggling as her body moved along the bed. Sour Cream took that as his cue to move closer. He gently grabbed onto Jenny's jiggling breasts, stopping their movements before he began lightly rubbing her nipples with his thumbs in a circular motion.  
>Jenny took the extra stimulation and the penetration as her cue to stop teasing Sour Cream. She took the tip of his shaft into her mouth and began bobbing her head back and forward, using the motions of her body sliding along the bed from Buck's thrusting to aid her, tightening her mouth around his shaft as she sucked, drops of precum already splattering along her tongue.  
>Sour Cream shuddered as Jenny began swirling her tongue around his shaft while still sucking the full length of it. He smiled as he leaned over her head and began sucking on her left nipple, swirling his tongue along her aureola before flicking her left nipple with his tongue within his mouth.  
>Jenny let out a muffled moan as she felt Sour Cream suck on her nipple, while Buck had increased his pace of thrusting, beginning to move deeper inside of her vagina with every thrust, her pussy and mouth tightening around both men's shafts as the pleasure within her body kept growing, a tingling sensation spreading through her, her mind going blank in pure bliss as she began losing herself in their actions of carnal pleasure.  
>Sour Cream switched over to Jenny's right breast as Buck picked up speed once more, Buck's shaft moving almost all the way back to Jenny's cervix now, Sour Cream's dick nearing the back of Jenny's throat as she continued to suck, her mouth and pussy walls tightening further as the group's pleasure began reaching a crescendo, the pressure building up in the men's shafts as they edged ever closer to release. Jenny wrapped her legs around Buck's back to encourage him to go deeper and bring him in as close as possible, her arms pulling at Sour Cream's waist as well, to bring him in as close as she could get him.  
>With one final motion, Buck thrust his dick all the way inside of Jenny, his tip brushing against her cervix. Jenny took Sour Cream's balls in her mouth, suppressing her gag reflex as she felt his shaft hit the back of her throat. Her pussy walls squeezed Buck's shaft and her mouth around Sour Cream's rod as tight as she could get them, trying to milk out as much cum as she could as she felt the men release their loads inside of her, Buck's cum painting her womb white while Sour Cream's cum ran down her throat. Juices squirted out around Buck's shaft as Jenny had her own orgasm, her body shuddering in sheer bliss as the men removed their softening shafts from her body.  
>After a few moments of reveling in their pleasure, Jenny spoke up. "That......was amazing. We need to do this again sometime!"  
>"It was pretty good, I'd be up for another round sometime. The stress just melted away as I came inside you." Buck grinned widely as he finished speaking.  
>"Hey guys, do you think we should invite Sadie next time? Maybe she'd like to be part of this."  
>The pair looked at Sour Cream and thought about his suggestion for a moment. Jenny spoke up first. "Well, if she's up for it, I'd be fine with that. How about you Buck?"  
>"A band orgy? Sounds cool to me. It'd help us all destress after every gig. Good idea Sour Cream."  
>The three young adults put their clothes back on and laid back upon the beds, Jenny in one alone, Buck and Sour Cream sharing the other. Ideas for future fuck sessions filled their heads, as well as thoughts on how to ask Sadie if she wanted to join them.


End file.
